


Kintsugi

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Belle siempre vuelve, F/M, el truco para retomar la daga era una absoluta tontería, post 5x10 AU, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Rumple no retomó el poder de la daga luego de que Emma fuera a pedirle excalibur para sacrificarse. A cada batalla le sigue "el día después". ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Las cosas, y especialmente la magia, no son tan simples como parece a simple vista.El camino a un feliz feliz comienzo.





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marychovny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marychovny/gifts).



_Un sueño soñaba anoche,_  
_soñito del alma mía:_  
_soñaba con mis amores_  
_que en mis brazos los tenía._

Killian Jones había muerto. El pirata que se había pasado centurias planeando e intentando su venganza contra “el Cocodrilo” había abandonado la tierra de los vivientes, y con él había sido eliminada la oscuridad. Rumplestiltskin, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para regodearse en este giro de los eventos. Poco más de un día había pasado de estos acontecimientos, y la vida parecía haberse detenido para él. Belle se había marchado a ver el mundo, y ahora estaba solo. No tenía ningún motivo para vivir: Bae había muerto, Henry tenía familia que se hiciera cargo de él y que al parecer al presente no parecía recordar que el empeñista existía. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca triste al pensar que no mucho tiempo atrás no hubiera deseado otra cosa que ser dejado en paz. ¿Pero de qué le servía ahora, que el motivo para no ser molestado se había ido de su vida para siempre? No es que le hubiera mentido a Belle cuando le dijo que quizá algún día la vería volver, pero lo consideraba, más que una posibilidad, un sueño. Irrealizable, pero un sueño al fin.

Su mente lo atormentaba con el recuerdo de todos sus errores, de ser la destrucción de todo lo que amaba. El pensamiento de acabar con su vida le picaba como un tábano a todas horas. Había intentando hilar, había intentado beber, había intentado mil y una cosas para intentar distraerse y escapar de la realidad, pero nada había dado resultado. _Ella no te ama, nunca te amó. ¿Quién puede amar a alguien como tú, miseria y nada? Todas, todas ellas, lo que aman es el poder. Eso es lo que necesitas. Recupéralo. ¿Pero, cómo? Tantos años con la oscuridad sobre sus hombros, pensó. Todavía pensaba como si dentro de sí se siguiera dando una lucha entre él y la maldición. Ni amor, ni dinero, ni poder, nada de esto tenía sentido, nada._

La pistola estaba allí, en el estante del mueble. Cinco minutos y todo esto se habría acabado. Mucho más sencillo que cuando se había quebrado la pierna para volver del frente durante aquella guerra de los ogros, tanto tiempo atrás. Temblando y transpirando se levantó y fue hasta el mueble, dispuesto a acabar con todo, pero cuando abrió la puerta la vista de una bolsita de seda azul petróleo lo hizo detenerse en seco. La cogió temblando, como cuando se toma por primera vez en brazos a un recién nacido, y trastabillando se dejó caer pesadamente en el catre. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo rítmicamente sobre la seda con cada sollozo. Su rostro estaba tenso en un rictus de dolor y angustia. _Belle… Belle… oh, Belle…_ Cuánto la extrañaba.

Por fin se extendió sobre el catre, la bolsa de seda fuertemente estrechada contra el pecho, a pesar de los trozos de la tacita de porcelana dentro de ella clavándole sus puntas. El contacto le hacía revivir la dulzura de sus mimos, la suavidad de sus caricias. ¿Cómo olvidar las veces que la había tenido así dormida entre sus brazos, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho y su pequeña mano sobre el de él? ¿Cómo olvidar lo que se sentía ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo? Su rostro se volvió a contraer, esta vez en un gesto de disgusto, al recordar que había abandonado ese lecho de felicidad en su mismísima noche de bodas. ¡Maldito sombrero! No, no, el que se merecía ser maldecido era él mismo. Renovó su llanto, tratando de revivir la textura de sus cabellos ensortijados y el embriagador perfume de su piel, la suave paz que inundaba su rostro cuando estaba dormida, que nunca dejaba de embelesarlo y calmarlo. Y así, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido.

Sintió una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

-Papá… papá....

-¡Bae! respondió, descubriendo el par de ojos castaños que miraban dentro de los suyos.

-Qué bueno verte, papá.

-Hijo, viniste a buscarme, contestó Rumplestiltilskin abrazándolo, mitad exclamación mitad pregunta.  

 _-_ Aún no, papá. Vine porque supe lo que estabas pensando hacer _._

Se separó de su padre, aunque manteniendo aún las manos sobre sus hombros.

 _-_ No lo hagas, papá. Ten coraje, ténlo por Belle, ella te necesita.

-Hijo, ella se fue, se fue a cumplir sus sueños. Yo no he hecho otra cosa más que lastimarla siempre que la he tenido a mi lado.

-Papá, va a volver, Belle siempre vuelve. Porque tú eres tan parte de su final feliz como ella lo es del tuyo.

-Pero, Bae, yo ya no puedo más. Simplemente no lo tengo en mí, no puedo.

-No crees que lo tienes, que es diferente. Papá, yo tengo fe en ti. Hazlo por ella, por mí.

Rumplestiltskin asintió vehementemente, el rostro lloroso completamente empapado.

 _-_ Lo haré, Bae, lo haré. Te amo, hijo.

\- Yo también te amo, papá, -dijo el muchacho abrazándolo de nuevo.

La escena cambió de golpe y Rumple se vio a sí mismo acostado en un prado cubierto de flores negras. Todo estaba mortalmente quieto alrededor suyo ¿A dónde se había ido Bae? Intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Y de repente comenzó a sentirla de nuevo. Eran las voces, aquellas voces, estallando otra vez en su cabeza, y sintió el pulso de la magia recorriéndole el cuerpo. Vio a la oscuridad en aquella horrenda apariencia viscosa que tenía cuando no estaba dentro de una de sus víctimas, acercarse a él y empezar a rodearlo. Quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Se agitaba y sacudía, tratando en vano de deshacerse del estrecho apretón de la oscuridad, que hacía violencia para entrar dentro de él. Vio como la piel de sus manos tomaba aquel aspecto que había tenido por décadas en el bosque encantado, y cómo se ennegrecían sus uñas. Al fin la mano de la oscuridad quebró su última resistencia, y corriendo por sus venas, apretó con puño de hierro su corazón. El tiempo en coma y todos los sucesos que habían pasado desde entonces no le habían dado posibilidad de experimentar el contraste entre su vida maldita y la que ahora tenía; pero en este segundo pasaje vio con toda claridad el horror de aquel estado.

-¡Belle! comenzó a gritar, sorprendido de poder oír ahora el grito de su voz. Ella, solo ella podía salvarlo.

-¡Belle! -repetía desesperadamente-¡Ven, bésame, líbrame, por favor!

Gritó y gritó hasta desgañitarse. En el momento en que estaba a punto de darse por vencido, de dejarse tomar totalmente, allí la vio, el cielo de sus ojos recortado sobre el cielo azul de mediodía. Aquellos dos luceros conmovidos, húmedos, se desviaron de sus ojos hacia sus labios. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, hasta que aquel suave aliento de madreselvas llenó sus narinas, y sus labios se tocaron al fin. Hubiera querido poner todo el corazón, el alma, la vida, todo, entregar absolutamente todo en aquellos labios. Un arcoiris de intensa luz se expandió desde ellos por los aires, mientras sentía desaparecer de nuevo las escamas de su piel, y su corazón se sentía tan liviano y tan suelto que parecía que iba a escapársele del pecho en cualquier momento. Al fin pudo incorporarse, aún sin poder soltarla. Algo le decía que ahora sí, más que siempre, mejor que nunca, podría amarla, no quizá cuanto ella se lo merecía, pero sí como ella lo merecía: todo y totalmente, con honestidad y valor. Las flores negras habían desaparecido, dando lugar a un campo inmenso de tulipanes amarillos. ¡Qué hermoso que era poder oír el bullicio de la naturaleza, cuando ya no hay más ruido adentro, solo serenidad!

Abrió los ojos. Estaba otra vez en su tienda, de donde parecía que no se había movido en realidad. Pero no estaba solo. Belle estaba allí, sentada junto a él, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de su nuca. No, no lo estaba soñando.

 _-_ Lo hicimos -dijo ella, con una de aquellas sonrisas suyas, capaces de hacer salir el sol en medio de cualquier tormenta- Lo logramos, Rumple, un beso de amor verdadero.

Él tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus manos, acariciándola suavemente. Cuánto la había extrañado. Súbitamente entendió todo. La oscuridad había sido quitada de su corazón, pero eso no necesariamente había roto la maldición. Ahora entendía por qué aquellos pensamientos, aquellos susurros empujándolo a la desesperación. Era la oscuridad en un último desesperado intento de retornar a una víctima que no era aún totalmente libre.

 _-_ Belle, volviste _..._

Aún no podía creer a sus ojos ni a sus manos que fuera ella, verdaderamente ella. El rostro de Belle se entristeció y su corazón se le desplomó en el pecho.

 _-_ Te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas. Jamás debí irme, Rumple, perdóname.

Y sin mediar más palabras, lo estrechó en un abrazo desesperado, sacudiéndose entre sollozos. Rumple quedó paralizado un instante, pero enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos, como el náufrago se aferra a una tabla de salvación.

 _-_ Perdóname tú también, sweetheart, por todo.

-Te amo, Rumple. Dejemos el pasado atrás, quiero hacer esto bien esta vez.

Se separaron finalmente, bebiéndose el uno al otro con la mirada.

-Cuando estuve… afuera - trató al fin de calmarse y explicar, Belle- me di cuenta de que aquel sueño de recorrer el mundo que tenía cuando nos conocimos, ya no es el mismo de antes. Me haces falta, Rumple. Lo que quiere mi corazón es a tí, y la parte de mí que quiere aventuras quiere tenerlas solo si es contigo _._

 _-_ Oh, Belle… fue todo lo que contestó él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

 _-_ Así que me di la vuelta y regresé. Y en cuanto crucé esta mañana la linde del pueblo, sentí en el corazón que me necesitabas, que me llamabas. Y al llegar a la tienda oí tu voz pidiéndome ayuda. Y cuando te besé, lo entendí todo.

Rumple seguía mirándola como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante.

 _-_ Y ahora soy yo la que necesita tu ayuda.

Él la miró extrañado. Ella abrió la cartera que llevaba colgada y sacó de ella una cajita forrada de terciopelo. Apenas la abrió, brillaron bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, los brillantes de su anillo de bodas. Sin decir nada más, le ofreció la caja con la mano derecha mientras mantenía levantada delante de él la izquierda. Él lo tomó y casi que temblando, lo colocó en el dedo anular de aquellas mano, tan menuda y a la vez tan milagrosa, que no pudo evitar besar largamente. Los ojos de Belle brillaron con una luz especial, una que Rumple conocía muy bien.

 _-_ Vamos a casa, dijo, tomándole de la mano para levantarlo y estrechándose luego contra su brazo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Mrs. Gold, respondió él en tono divertido.

 

***

 

Meses después estaba una vez más, en el lugar de honor que siempre había ocupado, la tacita astillada. Ninguna magia había podido repararla esta vez, como ninguna relación puede ser sanada por arte de magia; se necesita un fino trabajo y gran esfuerzo para ello, pero vale la pena. Cada rotura sanada hace más fuerte y más bella la pieza, como testimoniaba mudamente aquella taza de té, con el resplandor de los hilos de oro que unían, con más fuerza aún que antes, lo que ayer parecía condenado a permanecer separado.

**Author's Note:**

> Los versos del epígrafe pertenecen a la primera estrofa del Romance del Enamorado y la Muerte, de autor anónimo.


End file.
